1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for humidifying a gas stream by passing heated water through a gas humidifier in countercurrent to the gas for the purpose of transferring water vapor to said gas. After the addition of an amount of make-up water corresponding to the amount of water vapor transferred, the water is fed to a heating section and recycled to the gas humidifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A process of the above type is known, for example, in the processing of natural gas. In catalytic processes of this kind, a certain water vapor/gas ratio is sometimes necessary and this is achieved with the present state of technology by a process of the type described above. However, the amount of water vapor absorbed is not sufficient and therefore, high temperature, high-grade steam has to be admixed to the gas stream after the latter has left the gas humidifier.